elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Esha
|} Das Asiatische Elefantenkuhkalb Esha lebt im englischen Zoo Blackpool. Esha wurde am 04.03.2014 gegen 02:30 Uhr im englischen Twycross Zoo geboren. Ihre Geburt fand inmitten der Elefantengruppe statt, die (wie sonst auch üblich) auf das Geschehen aufgeregt reagierte und großes Interesse an dem Kalb zeigte. Esha's Mutter Noorjahan kümmerte sich gut um ihr Kalb, das bald nach der Geburt auf den Beinen war und intensiven Kontakt zu ihr aufnahm. Die Tragzeit dauerte etwa 22 Monate. Im Twycross Zoo werden nur Kühe gehalten. Neben den beiden älteren Kühen Minbu und Tonzi gehört zur Gruppe auch Tonzis Tochter Tara, die etwas jünger als Noorjahan ist und mit ihr im Zoo aufwuchs. Noorjahan selbst ist mit den anderen Kühen nicht verwandt, sondern kam als Jungtier in den englischen Zoo. Aufgrund eines fehlenden Zuchtbullens wurde Noorjahan bereits wiederholt Sperma von auswärtigen Bullen zugeführt, nachdem früher die Kühe zur Zucht vorübergehend abgegeben wurden. Erster Nachwuchs von Noorjahan war der kleine Bulle Ganesh Vijay†, der im August 2009 zur Welt kam, aber bereits im April 2011 gestorben ist. Vater war der Bulle Emmet aus dem Whipsnade Zoo. Später wurde der Bulle Raja aus dem Zoo Woburn dafür herangezogen, der '''Esha's Vater ist. Raja ist auch Vater eines Kuhkalbes, das von Tara ausgetragen wurde und im März 2012 tot zur Welt kam. Bald darauf begann dann die Prozedur der Zuführung von Sperma bei Noorjahan. Aufgrund des mehrfachen Einsatzes von Raja als Samenspender bei künstlich erzeugten Trächtigkeiten hat '''Esha über ihren Vater auch einen lebenden Halbbruder, den 2013 geborenen Namsai im schwedischen Zoo Kolmården. Etwa eine Woche nach Esha'''s Geburt brachte der Zoo eine Mitteilung dazu heraus, die auch die erste positive Entwicklung von Kalb, Mutter und Elefantengruppe herausstellte. Später wurde vom Zoo dann dazu aufgerufen, aus drei Namensvorschlägen für den jüngsten Nachwuchs einen Favoriten zu wählen. Weitere Vorschläge waren "Nisha" und "Kasari"HELP US NAME OUR BABY ELEPHANT!, auf www.facebook.com. Am 30.05.2014 gab dann der Zoo bekannt, dass "Esha" mit 55% die Mehrheit der Stimmen gewinnen konnte und somit der Name feststand. "Esha" ist ein Begriff auf Hindi und bedeutet "Reinheit". Im Jahr 2018 werden alle vier Mitglieder der Herde in Twycross den Zoo verlassen und im Zoo Blackpool einem später ankommendem Bullen ihre Aufwartung machen, Minbu, Noorjahan, Tara und die kleine '''Esha. Mittlerweile ist Tara als erste Ende Januar und Minbu als zweite Anfang März gut im Zoo Blackpool angekommen. Noorjahan und die kleine Esha folgten im August 2018. Am 25.10.2019 kam der Bulle Emmet aus dem Whipsnade Zoo nach Blackpool um die Elefantenherde zu vergrößern. Weblinks *Zoo celebrates birth of a tiny elephant!, Mitteilung des Zoos Twycross zu Eshas Geburt auf twycrosszoo.org. *Special delivery at Twycross Zoo: Adorable baby elephant makes her first appearance, Artikel zu Eshas Geburt auf www.dailymail.co.uk. *Bericht mit Video und Fotos zu Eshas Geburt auf www.birminghammail.co.uk. *OUR BABY ELEPHANT HAS A NAME!, Nachricht des Twycross Zoo auf Facebook zur Namenswahl. *Eintrag von Esha in der Datenbank von www.elephant.se. *Bericht über den Umzug in den Blackpool Zoo auf www.blackpoolgazette.co.uk. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Twycross